(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicular mirror assemblies supporting a mirror or the like and, more particularly, to an external vehicular mirror mounting which is biased to resist rotational or pivotal movement.
(2) Prior Art
Vehicular mirror assemblies including a pivotal coupling between a vehicle and a side view mirror are known and can include the use of a cantilever support between a structure mounted on the vehicle and a structure supporting the mirror. Certain prior mirror assemblies have provided adjustability of such a side view mirror between an inward and an outward position using threaded or other adjustable fasteners which are adjusted to resist a force applied to the mirror assembly tending to cause rotation. Thus, wind must not deflect the side view mirror from the desired position when the vehicle is in motion. Yet, because of safety standards in the United States, the mirror must be able to deflect out of the way when struck with a predetermined force accidentally or intentionally. Such deflection reduces the effective width of the vehicle. It is also desirable that the support for a side view mirror provide sufficient stability and low wind resistance so vibration does not blur the image seen in the mirror. Further, the support must allow a full range of adjustment positions for different drivers of a vehicle.
Apparatus to provide such a mounting can be relatively complex and relatively expensive to manufacture. Many prior known assemblies have used pivotal brackets mounted on the outside of a vehicle and exposed directly to water and salt. This has resulted in operational failure due to corrosion of the moving parts. Also, when adjustable fasteners are used, the mirror support may loosen undesirably because of transmitted road vibration and the failure of the adjustable fasteners either to properly maintain the tension of the pivot mounting or properly support the mirror to the vehicle. This causes unintentional deflection and/or misadjustment of the mirror, as well as severe, vision blurring vibration. Such misadjustment, blurring due to vibration, or other improper functioning due to corrosion and other factors can be a dangerous safety hazard.